Mangekyo
by MellowInsomniac
Summary: After neglecting to inform his lover of his late return, a perplexed Uchiha comes home to find himself caught in an illusion. And tortuously slowly, he learns to never leave Naruto waiting again. *Continuation based on reception*


**Title: Mangekyo**

**paring: SasuNaruSasu**

**rating: M for language and sexual content**

**d.c: Don't own it t'at all. Just a gushy fangirl with too much time on her hands.**

**a/n: Hello again. Mellow here.**

**I'm in a SERIOUS writing mood and I've got a thousand ideas that I wanna put down. This one just came to me when I watched Itachi perform the Mangekyo sharingan on Naruto in Shippuden. Made me think of other ways such a powerful genjutsu might be used and well, I ran with it. It was supposed to be a oneshot but...it evolved. Not my fault, thing had a mind of its own.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure how it turned out so feel free to comment and let me know if I should continue with it. Enjoyxoxo**

_**Chapter 1; Unexpected Illusion**_

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke gripped the cool metal of his house key in his hand, jogging up the single flight of stairs with ease. Reaching the top of the stairs, he closed his eyes and made his way down the narrow hallway. He couldn't wait to strip off all this gear and take his first hot shower in over a month.<p>

The mission he'd just been on with his rookie team had been the supervision of a political marriage between the children of the Feudal Lords of both the Land of Fire and Land of Earth. He and his genin had set out intending to be back within a week or two, only to be swayed by the tide that is a political marriage. It was on, then off, then postponed, then off, then on again when the two met and fell in love.

He was barely aware when Tsunade was giving him mission reports. Or speaking for that matter. But for this on he'd wondered what the purpose of assigning a team of shinobi to a mission like that was and Tsunade gave him some roundabout answer and then threatened quote-beat the stick out his prissy ass-unquote. At that point, he dutifully backed off and stood quiet for the rest of the brief. Something about stability in the nations and working toward a universal contract of peace and strengthening it with a bond of matrimony.

So basically bullshit.

He reached the end of the hall and stood before the door of his apartment, sighing in relief. He rushed through the ritual of opening the door and announcing his presence, dropping his sandals at the door and stripping as he moved across the cool wood of the floor.

'Shower. Shower. Shower. Shower.' Sasuke chanted the mantra in his head like his life was dependant on getting under that refreshing spray.

He passed an empty kitchen, hastily shrugging of the dark green Jonin vest that vexed him so, and tossing it on the counter. He passed an equally empty living room, taking care to grip both the black shirt he wore and its mesh counterpart before pulling them over his head, and tossed them on a nearby end table. Taking the final few feet to his bedroom in stride, Sasuke quickly went to work on the button of his pants, allowing them to drop to his ankles and abandoning them with a slight jump out of their confines.

He smiled giddily as he reached the door to his bedroom and threw it open unceremoniously, clad only in black silk boxers. He opened his arms, as to catch something or someone. A few seconds passed and the raven curiously opened his eyes, previously slammed shut at the anticipated impact.

He'd expected to be tackled by his dobe of a boyfriend who, like clockwork, was usually there waiting in the bedroom to assault him with affection that he always brushed off as if he didn't care. Given his mission was extended, he'd expected the blonde to be especially clingy. In truth, it was his favorite part of coming home from a long mission. Even more than the hot shower.

Naruto was always there to remind him why he came home in the first place.

Why he wanted to keep coming home from every mission.

And why he'd keep coming home, no matter the odds or outcome.

He'd never admit that to anyone, but it was true nonetheless. The fact that Naruto wasn't there worried him. Not that he'd admit that either. It wasn't in his nature to panic, so he didn't. Instead, Sasuke moved to the bathroom door and pushed it open, half-expecting the blonde to be in there.

He wasn't.

This continued all night. Sasuke showered, expecting Naruto to come in a join him. Nope. He dried off and put fresh clothes on and expected Naruto to jump out to the closet. Nope. He make ramen for dinner and expected Naruto to appear and snatch the bowl from his hands. Not at all. By 10:00, Sasuke was ready to go out and search for him. His pride, however, stopped him from getting out of the door.

Sighing, the raven haired ninja snailed his way to the living room and ungraciously threw himself on to the couch. The fluff of the cushions quickly molded to fit his broad back as he felt himself genuinely relax for the first time in weeks. It felt so good to lie down on something soft and familiar. Oxygen filled his lungs as he inhaled deeply. The couch smelled of Naruto, ramen and body wash, causing the raven to flush. Where was he?

'I really want to see the dobe.' he thought. 'To tell him how much I missed him.'

Sasuke threw a broad forearm over his eyes, feeling the heavy weight of exhaustion settle over his tired body. Though he was determined to look for Naruto, the exhaustion of the last month's assignment was gripping him tight, unwilling to let go. He felt himself slip deeper into the void that was sleep, yawning as his arms slipped from over his eyes and settled on his stomach. Onyx iris' faintly registered blue above him and reached out, to touch dream Naruto's tanned face. A smile graced his lips as he allowed himself to sink deeper into the dream; where Naruto was spread across his chest, chattering listlessly about his boring diplomatic duties.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke sleepily, sure that he'd been passed out for at least a few days. Especially with how tight and stiff his limbs felt. Intending to stretch and get some water, Sasuke attempted to place his hands on the seat of the couch; to brace him in his attempt to stand.<p>

Attempted, being the key word. His arms would not listen to him.

Or rather, they could not listen to him.

Opening, sleepy eyes, Sasuke noticed that he'd been sit up, back pressing into the cushions of the couch. His arms were beside him, palms laying flat on the seat of the couch. His legs were part slightly. The cool fabric of his t-shirt rustled as a small fan oscillated on the table in front of him. Curious, Sasuke surveyed the contents of the coffee table further, distinctly remembering how it'd been empty when he fell asleep. Accompanying the fan, a few liters of water sat next to a glass. There were also various snack food: dried seaweed chips, pocky, instant ramen, granola. Then, he noticed the black box, on the edge of the wooden coffee table. It was a VCR, and on top of it, seven tapes were stacked and labeled with days. All of this had to be Naruto's doing. There was no other explanation for all these random things sitting in front of him.

Meaning the dobe was home.

Sasuke called out, voice echoing off of the wall of the spacious apartment. As he looked around, he saw his vest untouched, on the kitchen counter. His shoes were still in their exact place by the door, alone. At this point, the genius Uchiha found himself utterly stumped by his situation. How the hell had he gotten in this position with no Naruto in sight? Had the man come in and sat him up then left again?

That made no sense, even for Naruto. Frustrated, Sasuke tried to stand again and found that his concessions earlier about not being able to move were not remnants of his dream. He really couldn't get up from the couch.

'...the fuck is this?' he thought, exasperated.

His throat was beyond dry and he coughed a little, discovering that he could move his hand up to cover his mouth. And just as he felt that little control over his limb, the weight of immobility set on him again and his arm moved, with a will that was not his own, back to it's previous position. His sharp mind raced, putting together small pieces of the perplexing puzzle as he went. If he could move his hand to cover his mouth when he coughed, perhaps he could do the same for other, pre-allowed actions.

Remembering the contents of the coffee table, Sasuke tested his theory by reaching for one of the liters of water. He was pleased when his body responded and he gripped the cool bottle with satisfaction. Quickly dislodging the cap from the thing, Sasuke rose it to his lips and gulped down half of the bottle's contents. Breaking for air, he huffed in exertion, feeling the wonderful quench of his thirst resonate throughout his fatigued body. And then the involuntary movement was back, having him lean forward and place the bottle back on the table before returning to what he would refer to as "base position".

This had to be some specific type of jutsu, manipulating his muscles to work against his own will and giving him a set of predestined movements. It seemed to be very advanced and wondered if this was something that Naruto had concocted while he was gone. Or maybe one of those rabid fangirls of his who refused to believe that he only had eyes for the blonde Hokage-to-be. Either way, he had to admit, he was a bit frightened at what all of this meant. He needed to find a way to break this technique quickly. The simplest way, he decided, would be to try and figure out his range of motion.

He could touch the contents of the table. There was a fan, food, water, and that questionable set of tapes. Obviously, whoever it was planned on him being here for an extended period of time. Perhaps there was a note somewhere, telling him what he could and could not do. Looking for a sheet of paper on the coffee table, Sasuke noticed a small sticky note, pressed to the top of the tap that read "Monday". Reaching for the little yellow object, Sasuke peeled it from the tape and quickly read it.

"Watch me." It simply said. So, the tapes were relevant to whatever was going on.

Damn this game. Sighing, the Uchiha made quick work of turning on the television and the VCR with the remote that was conveniently placed by the device. He picked up the first tape, the one with the note, and slid it into the VCR, feeling his body move back to base position once he hit play. And almost instantly after that, a scantily clad Naruto appeared on the television screen in front of him. The blonde was only in a very low riding set of Sasuke's own night pants, sitting cross legged in the very spot the raven found himself in now. He was holding a glass of water, bringing it to his lips in a long, tortuous sip. Sasuke felt his breath catch in his threat as he watched the liquid slide down Naruto's beautiful throat. A lone stream fell from the side of his mouth, dripping down onto a muscled chest.

When the glass was empty, Naruto stopped drinking and placed it on the table. When he leaned forward, Sasuke noticed how long he'd let it grow. The yellow stands fell past broad shoulders, resting on the shelves of his collarbone. He wanted to touch that hair. Hold it in his hands while he inhaled the other man's scent. It'd been so long since Sasuke held him. All those thoughts were lost to him as Naruto began talking, explaining the situation that he'd woken to just twenty minutes ago.

Beautiful lips parted into a smile before spinning him into a web of living hell.

"Sasuke. Welcome home." the sound of Naruto's voice forced a shudder from the captivated Uchiha. "I bet you were surprised when I wasn't home to greet you."

The man in the video leaned back then, spreading strong arms across the expanse of the fluorescent screen. Long, dark blue clad legs fanned open, revealing what Sasuke could tell was a half hard dick. The sight of the thing made his own flesh begin to stir with the familiar sensation of arousal. The jutsu allowed him to lean forward, in anticipation, of what his boyfriend could possibly say next.

"I've been waiting for you to come home for about a week now. Today is Monday, the start of the second week. At this point in time, you haven't contacted me to tell me where you are or if you're alright. So you can imagine how frustrated I am."

Sasuke gulped, suddenly realizing that he did, in fact, forget to contact Naruto in those additional two weeks his mission was extended. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. But now...well it seemed he was going to have to pay penance for his mistake.

"I've been so...worried? Missing you deeply? Yearning for you? Well, there's no need for me to act innocent here, is there babe? Horny. I've been insatiably horny for the last three weeks since you left Sa-su-ke." Said male felt the muscles in his abdomen contract at those husky words. Naruto was beginning to grow flushed in front of the camera. His hands were now fists against the couch and Sasuke felt his hands clutch into a similar form at the dobe's next statement.

"So you see, I've been wondering what to do about it. Cause touching myself isn't cutting it anymore. I miss how it feels when you take my weeping cock into your mouth. How it feels to have you tug on it when you pound into me, or when I'm riding you." Sasuke couldn't help the small sound of pleasure that rushed from parted lips as he was vividly assaulted with extremely accurate recollections of those scenes. It was almost as if they were actually replaying, like a movie, in his head. But before he could contemplate it further, Naruto began again.

"And I've decided that it's not fair that I'm to only one to feel like this when you're away. Constantly aroused. Constantly jerking off or fucking myself. Constantly coming without the usual satisfaction that comes afterward." Sasuke noticed that Naruto's hips rolled slightly at his own words, fueling the rise of his now fully hard cock. "You should suffer too. Cause after all, you are the cause of all this, aren't you?"

"So I slaved and made this little jutsu especially for you, my love. It makes use of paralysis and manipulation. Similar to that fancy sharingan of yours. I've been studying it in secret," a slight chuckle. "and dabbling into a way I could create some type of mild version. If you're looking at these tapes, then you know that it was successful."

Sasuke could not get over how amazing Naruto was. The blonde seemed like a complete usuratonkachi when living his daily life. Tripping over everything, slobbering over ramen. But when it came to the skills of a shinobi, Naruto had truly grown to be the most amazing ninja he'd ever known. To harness, even a bit of the powers of the mangekyo sharingan was impossible. Or so it had been, because here he was, trapped in a similar version of its effects in his own living room.

"Pay attention, teme. I know you. So at this point you are secretly amazed and wondering how I did it. I promise, I'll tell you later. But for now, you should have also caught on that what you are experiencing is very specific genjutsu that only I have the control to release."

"In fact, I'm probably sitting next to you right now in reality, watching as your body shamelessly reacts to the things I'm going to put you through." The thought never occurred to him, but Naruto was right. Sasuke was probably still lying down on the couch, appearing to be asleep while Naruto watched over his body.

"I cast the jutsu on you as you lay down to sleep on the couch. I had been waiting until you made yourself comfortable and relaxed before making my move. In case you were wondering, I was just outside the window." Naruto chuckled darkly, slowly drawing a tanned hand down from the top of the couch to rest on his thigh. "I wanted you to feel the torture that I felt when you were gone. I wanted you to experience a week of wanting and begging for me to come to you. I want to teach you that when missions run late, you tell me, no matter what is delaying you. I want to punish you."

"So, in the next hour of real-time, I'm going to put you through seven days of hell. So you know exactly how I've felt. And so you'll have no choice but the feel it too when you go away. Each of the 24 hour sessions are denoted by the tapes you see on the VCR. Your movements are very limited, especially today. As the days go on, however, you'll gain some freedom in your limbs, bit by bit. I've left water for your very real thirst and snacks for your very real hunger. The fan is...well, you'll see later. "

"I'm going to drive you insane, baby. You'll lose your mind for me, waking in a fit of unsatisfied arousal. Then, I'll have you beg for me to mount your dick." Naruto's hand, unnoticed by the panting Sasuke, had made it way to the tip of his erection where a small wet patch had formed. Sasuke could feel the urge to buck his hips, imagining tasting the blondes pre cum that stained his own pants. Base position forbade him and he grunted in frustration. His own erection was full to bursting from experiencing Naruto's sudden sadistic vendetta. He loved when his boyfriend decided to be dominant in the bedroom, taking control of their lovemaking, But this...this was a whole new level and Sasuke found that it excited him in ways he didn't think possible.

"First order of business, my dear. The pants you carelessly put on after you got out of the shower. The ones sitting on your hips this very minute in reality and fantasy…"

Naruto began, making obsidian eyes widen in realization. The blonde gripped the head of his cock then, slowly moving his palm in a circular motion. Golden locks fell forward as his head fell lazily hanging on his shoulders as beautiful sighs and squeals of pleasure fell from plump lips. He continued, stroking the full length of hardness and moaning out loud for the first time. Sasuke all but yelled as he watched, unable to move his hands to touch any part of his body. He could only pant and fist his hands into the fabric of the couch.

Naruto's hand sped up and he wrenched his face to look straight into the camera. He'd taken the left corner of his mouth and drawn it between his teeth; face contorted in pleasure. And a few seconds later, that beautiful mouth opened and released a tortured groan while tanned hips shook uncontrollably. After a few seconds recovery, Sasuke saw Naruto lean back to his previous position on the couch, arms out and legs wide. Only now, on Naruto's left thigh, there was a large oval shaped stain. The sun-kissed man's chest heaved as he recovered from orgasm, and the raven found himself feeling the sweat run down his forehead from the sight. Thinking it could get no worse, Sasuke focused on the word Naruto whispered, that proved to be his undoing.

"...I came in them."

That was all it took for the Uchiha to release all the tension he'd been feeling from the show. Remembering he could being his hand to his mouth, Sasuke quickly raised it to cover the sounds of bliss that were falling from his mouth uncontrollably. He felt the thickness of his cum run down his thigh. He imagined how Naruto had felt the exact same thing, in these exact same pants and came again, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten at the idea of it.

His body was shaking violently, trying to make sense of the intense orgasm he'd just experienced. He ought to feel relief. The urge should have been quelled and left him sated. But the dull throbbing was still there. He could feel it in his gums before it spread back over his entire body, as if it'd never left. It was all he could do to raise his head and look back at the screen to see a smirking kitsune.

"This time, you sadistic bastard, it's my turn to play with you. Look lively, it's time for Tuesday."


End file.
